Found Again
by anjxla
Summary: It was supposed to be impossible. Two paths that could never intertwine. Yet not all things are impossible, especially the things that we want so bad. -pairings (slightly) [12th/Clara] [Rory/Amy] additional OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- New York, 1945

The rain hammered down. Such a violent expression to describe a natural occurrence. Rain. She had tried to use it as an advantage before, but her plans were thwarted, yet again...  
A man and his wife were running, two little children were tottering with them, leisurely giggling as they all tried to escape the heavy downpour. Carefully, she zoomed in with her binoculars and watched. The image focused on the woman's face. Oh how the woman laughed, so carefree, so unaware that she was being... Watched. In actual fact, she had been watched for a long time now, over the past five years. Oh how time flew. Every night the woman would come and watch this "wife" and her husband walking around the street. Sometimes late at night, sometimes early in the morning when the husband would rush out of his house frantically biting down on a piece of toast, but being the idiot he was, he'd bite his tongue and howl in pain. The woman was waiting for the right time to strike, like a hungry cobra sizing up its prey. Soon enough, she thought as she smothered her v-shaped lips with a thick coat of red lipstick, soon enough. She was expecting them to have a visitor, one they wouldn't expect. Even the visitor themselves wouldn't have seen it coming any day. Oh how the woman couldn't wait. She bit back an excited squeal and settled back into her chair.

Bringing her binoculars down from her face, she grinned wickedly, watching the small family enter their home and shut the door slowly.  
"Soon," the woman sighed.

Chapter 1

"Oh stop your fussing, she won't choke! He's a five year old boy, he's perfectly fine with feeding his little sister!" the fiesty red-head, known as Amelia (Amy) Pond exclaimed from her in-house office. She was currently writing the finishing chapter on her adventure book, Summer Falls.

"Well we have to be careful, don't we? It's always been us feeding Melanie!" her husband hysterically replied, albeit quieter than his wife.

"That's because you've been scarily overly concerned about our daughter's safety inside our own home." Amelia Pond-Williams shot back.

Rory Williams threw up his hands in exasperation, "Well sorry,if I have to be extra careful ever since I witnessed Mark teaching Melanie how to jam a thin metal screwdriver into a plug socket."

He walked through Amy's office as he said this, "And lots of bad things happen in the home, Amy."

Rory was getting ready for a night shift at work. It was years since him and Amy had woken up, in strange surroundings, (none other than late 1930s New York), after being taken by the Weeping Angels. They had been without a home, or any sense of location. Most importantly, though, they were without The Doctor.

The year was currently 1945, the long-awaited end of the Second World War had come, and the future was looking brighter already. Rory had found a job as a doctor (finally upgrading from a nurse, especially during the war) and had managed to buy a house with the money he was paid at his job. At first, living without The Doctor and having your whole life and future changed in the blink of an eye was a hard adjustment to make, but Rory happily pulled through, grateful that at least he and Amy ended up together; they would make it through together.  
The pair had adopted a boy and girl, Mark and Melanie Williams, ever since giving up hope of finding Melody and they were fine with the knowledge that she would grow up to be a wonderful woman in the form of their two greatest friends, Mels and River. The former of the two came bouncing in, a bowl of thick macaroni and cheese sliding around precariously in his tiny, chubby clutch, the latter of the two toddled in hurriedly in tow and giggled as she almost fell over.

"Daddy! It's just macaroni-cheese! There's nothing wrong with macaroni-cheese!" Mark whinged in his high-pitched American accent.

Amy scolded softly, "Don't run with that Mark. You might spill it all over the place."

"I'll only let you feed Melanie if you promise to do it slowly," Rory chided.

"I promise, I promise, I promise!" Mark jumped around with limitless joy at such a small concept of spooning a toddler some dinner. But hey, kids were best known for their blind ecstasy and delight for the smallest things. So simple-minded, unlike the older generations.

Unfortunately, the food he was supposed to be feeding his infant sister spilled all over the floor from his delighted leaps into the air, choosing to form a messy puddle of pasta covered in gooey cheese, exactly where young Melanie ran the next second and fell over in a mixture of cheese sauce and frantic tears.

"Oh no!" Amy gasped at her child's misfortune, "Mark! Put that plate down now!"

"See!" sighed Rory, "Mishaps! In the home!"

As Amy walked her around the puddle to make her way to the kitchen, she couldn't help but consider that it wasn't such a good idea for a particularly clumsy 5 year old to shove semi solid substances down a toddlers throat with a rod of cold metal. As she grabbed the mop and bucket of water to clean up the mess in her office, she heard something. She heard a familiar sound.  
 _'No, I can't be hearing it, I'm dreaming, this is all a dream, a weird dream_.' Amy Pond said to herself over and over again.  
She turned around and continued her errand when the sound got considerably louder. A noise that brought hope, joy to whoever got the privilege to know it. A noise from a box of the bluest blue, both ancient and new. A box which inhabited the best, funniest, oldest and wisest being in the universe. A time travelling alien who went by the name of The Doctor.  
The mop stick dropped from her numb grip as her eyes widened in speechless shock.

"It's him", Amy whispered to herself. She sprinted back to the office, dodging the mound of pasta with new-found agility and speed.

The wheezing, the desperate groaning sound got louder still, and she didn't even need to open the curtains before she knew what she would see.

"Amy what is it?" Rory frowned, making his way to the open curtains beside his wife. "We need to stop the-"

And then he stopped. His brain acted before his mouth, as he stuttered for the words, "I-i-it's him!"  
Outside a big blue, 1950s police box stood tall and the lights glowed across the street from Amy and Rory's home, illuminating the dark streets.  
It was him... The Doctor was here and he had finally found them. A solitary tear rolled down Amelia Pond's cheek from pure joy.

"Raggedy man... Hello again."


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day - in the Tardis

"Clara, Clara, Clara." The Doctor smiled happily as Clara jogged into the Tardis.

It had been a while since she had seen The Doctor after accepting his invitation at Christmas to see the universe once again. The Wednesday arrangement she had with The Doctor's previous face was all but banished now, as The Doctor came round a lot more because of Clara's recent loss. She was happy that even if Danny Pink was dead and gone, she'd still have a remarkable man in her life, in form of The Doctor.

"Hey, Doc!" Clara skipped over to the console and pecked the old alien on the cheek. She had grown more accustomed to tiny habits like this since the pair realised just how much they needed each other at Christmas.

"Where to today?" She asked, bending over and resting her elbows on the edge of the Tardis' console, her chin on the edge of her small palms.

"Well..." The Doctor began, "I don't know where we should go. Where should we go Clara?"

"Well it's good you asked because I already had somewhere in mind." Clara raised her eyebrows.

"Ah. Okay then, Clara Oswald." The Doctor straightened up and smiled. His thick Scottish lull became faster when he got excited, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I feel all historic all of a sudden," Clara continued, fingers dancing lightly over the controls as she circles the console.  
The Doctor's face fell and his silvery eyebrows suddenly became very prominent.

"No, no. Not a repeat of Laughy McLaughlin of the tree kingdom and his Sniggering Sidekicks!" The Doctor shook his head firmly and pointed a bony finger down at Clara as he protested.

Clara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Doctor. I haven't even said where I wanna go yet!"

"Fine," The Doctor sulked and repeated his first question.  
"Where'd you wanna go, then?"

"Well I've always liked the 50s..."

"So..." The Doctor nodded, urging Clara to continue.

"So," Clara continued smiling, "Take me to 1950s... Somewhere like America."

"Not too bad a suggestion." The Doctor said, raising a brow. "Funny story, I tried to take Rose to 1950s America once. That was my tenth face, wore a really tight suit, ended up in London, as per usual..."

"Doctor." Clara sighed, sensing the beginning of a rambling session, unique to only his eleventh incarnation so long ago.

"...the TV's, like, sucked peoples' faces off. Like through the screen... Put me off Eastenders for a year..."

"Doctor." Clara tried to interrupt again, but to no avail.

"...it was actually your Elizabeth II's coronation day. Everyone bought a TV to watch it, so just must imagine how hectic of a schedule that was for me..."

"Doctor..."

"They even got poor Rose's face, but I fixed it... I did, didn't I? 'Cuz I fix things... I'm a fixer-upper..." he popped the p's excitedly, "The Doctor, master of fixing things..."

Clara had had enough of this alien's ever expanding ego problems, "DOCTOR!"

The old alien, lost in his thoughts quickly snapped his head round, and raised his silvery eyebrows.

"Oh sorry, yes Clara?"

"Just press the stupid button," Clara groaned in exasperation.

"Hey, nothing on this ship is stupid! You planet of the pudding brains create an appliance that burns bread and think you're so high and mighty." The Doctor scowled. "Call me back when you creatures find a way to make a time AND space travel machine that GROWS ITSELF!" The Doctor made short and snappy gestures with his arms to punctuate his sentence. He then pushed the button that turned on the engines as the rotors on the ceiling spun rhythmically. After stabbing in some coordinates, The Doctor shut the keyboard with a flourish.

"Whatever, Doctor. I'm gonna see what outfit the Tardis has picked for me." With that Clara left the room in pursuit of her wardrobe.

Once Clara was no longer in view, and the click of her heeled boots had become distant, The Doctor muttered to himself, "Pudding brains..."

To his surprise, Clara's petite form emerged from the entrance to the console room.

"I heard that," she said with narrowed eyes and stared at The Doctor for a few seconds, watching his face go red from embarrassment and fear. His eyebrows were climbing into his hairline as his lips formed an 'o' of surprise.

Smirking, Clara turned on her heel and made her way back to her room on the Tardis.  
"We aren't all pudding brains, y'know..."

The grey Scotsman couldn't help giving in as a smile tickled his lips and sent the corners pointing upwards.  
"No, Clara Oswald, you aren't..."

It was banterous moments like these in which The Doctor couldn't help but smile as he thought about his impossible girl. Ever since he had met his companion he had forced himself to run away from his feelings, hiding them in and masking them with his sheer curiosity of her mystery. After him and Clara had both figured out just how significant she was to him, their bond had grown stronger into something almost unbreakable, but The Doctor still couldn't bring himself to open his heart to another companion, only to lose them so cruelly like many friendships - and even relationships - he had to let go of before. And then when he couldn't hold in his emotions any longer it became too late. He was a dying man in the last minutes of a war that had taken up his entire lifetime on a planet named Trenzalore, letting go of Clara and accepting defeat. But then Clara, that ever shining glimmer of hope, the impossible girl, did the impossible yet again. The girl who saved him time and time again saved him at Christmas, spoke to the Time Lords who granted her wishes to give him life. Additional lives to surpass the old regeneration cycle that was ending for The Doctor.

But of course, that had come at a cost. He knew it would. And he had to accept that it would be that way, a Time Lord would know that better than anyone: he had to change. His life, his feelings, would stay the same, but his face, his whole personality... would be rewritten. He would be a different man to Clara and to himself and he couldn't deal with it. The Doctor didn't even expect to get such an old angry face this time around, his personality matching, and his steely exterior was impenetrable. Except to Clara, who always found a way into his thoughts and his heart and he knew that even though he had a new body, those feelings towards her did not and would never change and he hoped with both his hearts that she felt the same. Because before his regeneration, he had seen it when he looked adoringly into those big, shiny, brown orbs of hers, he saw that emotion being reciprocated.

The joy of each other's company swirling around the room. And whenever he had hugged her, they would melt into each other and time would stop around them as they clung desperately to each other's every being. But that was taken away from them cruelly, with a life lost, despite a new one gained.

And then there had been Danny Pink.

The soldier that had loved Clara and had made sacrifices just to make sure Clara was okay, that she was happy. He was the man that The Doctor could never be, the person that could give Clara a life The Doctor would never be able to give her. But on that fateful day, when The Master had emerged from the shadows, after thousands of years, Danny was taken from Clara in the most mundane way possible, yet resulting in something far worse: watching the one you love suffering against their will and being controlled. But Danny Pink, being the soldier he was, of course, defied that and lived for Clara 'til the very end.

This left The Doctor that responsibility to be Clara's shoulder to cry on. He could offer her the universe, even if he couldn't offer her his hearts, as it would always end badly that way. He would be there for Clara, to show her just how similar he was to the man she first met.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Clara smirked and tilted her head as she re-entered the room. "How do I look?"

It only took seconds for The Doctor to register the beautiful way Clara's brunette locks curled in a never-ending spiral up to her shoulders and her red and navy blue skater dress fell just above her ankles. The look was finished off with black and white Converse and frilly white socks.

The Doctor ducked underneath the console and swallowed his lovestruck grin, to replace it with furrowed eyebrows and a low growl.

"I've seen better looking Zygons."

Clara feigned offence before The Doctor continued with a wave of his hands, "And they take the appearance of other people..."

Clara sighed and rolled her brown eyes, "Thanks skeleton man."

For a few seconds, The Doctor looked about expectantly, "So can we go now or...?"

"Sur-." Clara replied shortly but was stopped when there were two seemingly apprehensive knocks on the door.

"Huh?" The Doctor frowned in confusion. "I swear I fixed the chameleon circuit ages ago, how can someone see the Tardis?"  
He beckoned Clara over as he sauntered to the doors, quizzical expression on his face.  
"Let's see who it is the-"

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and froze when he came face to face with something impossible in the glow of the moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3

New York, 1945

Amy scurried from the curtains with no further hesitation and stopped abruptly when she had to unlock the front door. She practically launched herself out of the small entrance and ran towards the big blue box on the side of the road. The light from the moon shone on the Tardis casting a big black shadow before it.

"Amy, wait! We can't just leave the kids inside!" Rory called after his wife as he too emerged from the front door, a child in each hand. He then stopped to take each child back inside, close to the door and walked over to Amy.

"Oh my god, it's him, it's actually properly him!" Amy whispered to herself before turning to Rory with an eager smile on his face. "What's he waiting for?"

She knocked hesitantly and then knocked twice more, butterflies swarming in the pit of her stomach as she nervously shifted from foot to foot.  
As the door creaked open, Amy flung her arms in the air, prepared for a heartfelt hug, when an incredibly skinny man stumbled out of the Tardis mid-sentence with a perturbed look on his face, her facial expression greatly resembling his. Amy jumped backwards and raised her arms for defence.

"Huh...?" Rory frowned, his eyes moved to the TARDIS, to Clara and then finally landed on The Doctor.

"Who are you?" Amy demanded, "And why do you have the TARDIS?" she looked scared but her glare was ever so icy. 

"Is this a joke?" Rory stood there uselessly, eyes wide as Clara shifted from foot to foot under Amy's flickering gaze. 

"What is this?" Clara blurted out, turning to look at The Doctor, her brown hair whipping behind her and gently landing on her shoulders. Her eyes, almost searching, for the Doctors' but his gaze was stuck on Amy.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor looked into Amy's eyes with a mixture of joy yet crushing sadness, but Amy just scowled back. 

"Doctor. Explain. Talk... Something?" Clara tried again. 

He smiled slightly as Amy was silent, Rory spamming her unanswered questions.

"Hey, how come you keep calling him doctor?" Amy narrowed her eyes in confusion. "The only doctor I know is a bowtie wearing freak... With a huge chin..." 

The Doctor fingered his chin before smiling slightly, "Amelia Jessica Pond..."

"Don't you dare talk like you know me." Amy seethed and began to cry, hot tears streaming down her red cheeks. "You don't know me..."

Clara carefully approached Amy and grimaced when the woman only flinched and moved backwards. 

"Who are you? Where's The Doctor? I just want The Doctor here! What did you do to him?" Amy wept as Rory came to her side and shot Clara and The Doctor both accusatory glances, in which the latter of the two had an incredibly pained facial expression at the fact that his two best friends were so clueless and defiant. 

"Give me your hand... I know it seems otherwise, but you can trust me..." Clara spoke softly. 

At first, Amy only looked wearily at before squeezing an answer out of her pursed lips, "No." 

"Please..." Clara persisted, "The result might be a lot better than you expect." 

Amy expectantly looked at her husband, who gave a firm nod. "Amy," he prompted when she wouldn't move.  
She took a deep breath before placing her hand in Clara's tiny one. Slowly, but surely, Clara led Amy over to the doctor and laid her hand upon the left of his chest where she could feel the gentle thumping if his heartbeat. He looked down at the trembling ginger as Clara's hand then slid Amy's own to the other side of the Doctor's chest where the same heartbeat could be felt.

"Two heartbeats..."Amy gasped, "Doctor it IS you!" With that, the woman flung her arms around The Doctor's neck and crushed him in a hug to which he stiffened. 

"Not a hugger..." he cringed as he used his bony fingers to pry Amy's arms off of him, much to her distaste. 

"You're Scottish now!" Amy chuckled as she pulled away. 

Rory, who had been spectating in silent shock spoke up, "You've changed your face... You regenerated! But how! He... the other you...said that you couldn't change your face anymore! " 

The Doctor bowed his head and muttered, "An impossible girl helped me with that." 

Clara bit back the bashful smile that wanted to take place on her dimpled cheeks as she thought about that night in The Doctor's tomb. The sacrifices she made were immense, all for the reason that she was deeply in love with an impossible hero (not that she would ever admit to herself or the source of her affections). 

Snapping Clara out of her thoughts, Rory asked, "Who are you?" 

"I'm Clara... Clara Oswald." 

But then Amy spoke up, "Oswald... Why does that sound familiar?" she clicked her fingers loudly. "Oswald... Oswin Oswald! You're soufflé girl! From the Dalek rehab ship." 

Rory's mouth flapped own and closed like a fish, "But-but you died, you helped us escape from Dalek Asylum and it blew up and you died... You called me Nina!" Rory said the last part rather quietly as he blushed. 

"How are you here, Doctor?" Amy asked more seriously. "That time when Rory was taken back in time and I wanted to follow him... You told me that the timeline would be fixed... That I would never be able to see you again. But I went anyways, and... And you're here. How?" 

"Oh Amelia, I honestly don't know." the alien replied. "But that's what I want to find out..." 

Clara rocked her toes and turned to The Doctor, "No 50's disco, then?" 

"No 50's disco, I'm afraid... Not just yet." The Doctor apologised earnestly and patted Clara platonically on the shoulder. "We could always go after we finish with whatever we're up to now. It'll be no trouble getting to your little 50's bop." 

Clara heaved an annoyed sigh and nodded.  
 _'Story of my life.'_ She frowned. 

Interrupting Clara from her self-pitying thoughts, a small voice called out from a location unknown to the two time travellers. 

"Mommy?" a small boy (?) said, raising his eyebrows. 

"Oh shoot!" Amy jumped in surprise, "Rory, please go check up on the kids." 

Rory reluctantly obliged, it seemed he was probably the one that always 'checked on the kids'. 

The Doctor froze and then a very perturbed look flashed across his face as his thick, grey eyebrows shot into his hairline. 

"I'm sorry... Kids?!" he spluttered. 

Amy shifted from foot to foot under The Doctor's calculating gaze. 

"Bu-but that's impossible!" The Doctor looked around the empty areas as if to find someone to back him up. His eyes landed on Clara, who raised her hands as if to say, _'I know nothing!'_  
"But that's impossible Amy, you can't have kids!" he said this rather bluntly and the words stung Amy's chest. 

"Yeah, that's not really something you'd forget after a couple of years." Amy bit back rather icily. 

The Doctor raised his hands in defence.  
"I'm just saying there's no way on this earth or this universe even, that you, Amy Pond would be able to biologically produce children." 

"Can we not do this," Amy frowned. 

"Doctor," Clara warned with her best teacher's glare, sensing the discomfort on Amy's face. "I think that's enough from you." 

The Doctor ignored, "I mean, it would take a miracle, and those don't exist." he crossed his arms and sighed, "So how did you do it?" 

Amy took a deep angry breath before saying through gritted teeth, "I never knew regeneration changed people into insensitive idiots." 

With that, she stormed off into the house and walked past Rory who was silently watching the whole scene play out. She looked at him and forcefully punched him in the shoulder for just standing there instead of at least backing her up. 

"Ow..." Rory gasped, "Sorry!"  
He poked his head out of the door to the two visitors outside.  
"I think you guys should come in," he swallowed awkwardly. "We have a bit of catching up to do."

-

The small cube of sugar splashed softly into a mug of tea as Clara watched, nodding in appreciation as Rory handed her the mug. 

"Ah." The Doctor sighed to Amy, "Tea. Hard to drop old English habits." 

As he failed to dispel the awkward tension in the room between him and Amy, the Scottish girl quickly left the room. Rory moved over to the main seating area where The Doctor was awkwardly perched on the edge of a large couch. As his two kids ran into the room, he glanced to Amy who was walking closely behind. 

"These are our kids," she started, "Mark and Melanie." 

The Doctor's steely personality crumbled for a split second and Clara could see his eyes glazing over. Gently, she moved her hand over his and stroked his palm with her small thumb. He hurriedly extracted his hands and cleared his throat and in a split second, all traces of emotion were gone. 

"Melody... After River-" 

He was cut off, "No. Melanie." Amy retorted bluntly, obviously still offended. "With an 'n'." 

Mark shyly looked at The Doctor and walked towards him. The Doctor tentatively patted the child on the head. 

"Which one are you? Mark or Melanie?" he frowned. 

Clara rolled her eyes and began, "Doctor, obviously that's Mark - a boy?" 

"Well, believe it or not, there has been confusion before so don't give me that look." The Doctor feigned annoyance and then coyly winked, to which she responded by blushing and quickly looking away. The alien blinked, _'Where did that come from?'_

Rory uncomfortably looked between the two and cleared his throat.  
"So..." 

All eyes in the room turned to 'the husband'. 

"Uh... Doctor. I don't mean to be rude, but um..." 

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, beckoning Rory on. 

"You look old." Rory blushed after saying this and then hastily apologised,

"I mean, not old, but significantly older... Grey... Eyebrows... Not that it looks bad... It looks quite fine. I mean! Just... Um... I'm going to go make more tea."

With that, Rory ran off to the kitchen and left the rest of the small group in the sitting room. 

"Well..." The Doctor supplied to the silent atmosphere, "Rory is much more of a bumbling idiot than I remember." 

Amy smiled at this but remembered she was supposed to be angry with the Time Lord. 

"No idea how he landed a wife like you," The Doctor finished, shaking his head. 

After seeing Amy's continued silence, The Doctor gave up trying to make conversation and left the room to help Rory make the tea. Clara sat on the sofa with her hands on her laps, looking around the cosy living space, when Amy spoke. 

"Um... Clara do you mind helping me put the kids to sleep?" 

Clara smiled politely, "Sure- Um of course not!" 

"Great thanks," Amy happily replied and lifted Melanie into her arms while she

led Mark over to Clara. "Rory usually helps, but well, you know." 

The boy slipped his hand into Clara's own and smiled up at her. As they got upstairs to the kid's bedroom, Clara awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. 

"Oh, just pop Mark into his little bed, there." Clara did as instructed and smiled to Mark as she tucked him in. 

"Can you tell us a story about the Raggedy Doctor?"

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Mark, don't do that." 

"Oh no, it's fine," Clara chuckled, "What do you want to hear?" 

Mark wrinkled his face cutely in a thoughtful expression. "I want to know how you met him!" 

"Mark?" Amy scolded at the child's manners. 

"Oh I'm sorry," he corrected, "Please, may I be told about how you met The Doctor... Please?" 

"Sure." Clara said as she grinned at the memory. 

"Well," she began. In the 10 minutes that followed, Clara explained how The Doctor came to her doorstep dressed as a monk, already knowing who she was, even though they had never met. 

"The Raggedy Doctor is weird," Mark giggled. 

"Amen to that," Amy mumbled as she left the room, eliciting a small chuckle from Clara. 

"How did he know who you were?" the child pondered. 

"That's another story for another time," Clara replied.  
She then went on to explain how aliens had tried to suck her into the WiFi, and after a frightened look from Mark, Clara had quickly tried to soothe him by telling him WiFi didn't exist - yet. When she got to the bit where The Doctor had saved her for the second time that day, Mark gave a tiny round of applause and sat up in his bed. 

"After that," Clara pressed on, lowering Mark back into a horizontal position, "The Doctor saved the day, and dropped me home. But he came back a few days later and asked me to fly off into space with him." 

"Did you say yes!" Mark shot up again in anticipation. 

"No." 

The child's face fell and Clara couldn't help but laugh at his grumpy pout.  
"But..."

Clara leaned down closer to Mark, "I did tell him to come back the next day and ask again. And do you know what?" Clara smiled teasingly.  
"What?" 

"I said yes." Clara finished and sat back after a long chorus of 'whoops' and claps. "And now it's time for you to go to bed." 

"Okay..."

Mark slumped in defeat and snuggled into his duvet. Clara quickly dropped a kiss into his hair and stroked it before settling back in her chair to watch the two kids in their mothers' (albeit temporary) absence. She didn't know why these sudden maternal instincts had kicked. Clara never felt such deep emotion when she'd just met a person. Yet there was one exception, which was The Doctor. 

Yes, The Doctor made Clara feel things she never would've thought possible. 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I know it's a bit short but this is the last chunk I will be posting before I set out to write the next big chunk. I hope the series 8 references were clear in the second chapter and if hopefully you can already tell who the mysterious woman in the prologue might be. If you have any ideas for the progression of this fic, feel free to pm me or leave it in a review.  
-anjxla

Read on!

Rory watched as The Doctor dropped cube after cube of sugar into his fifth cup of tea upon arrival.

"Don't you think that's a lot of sugar for one cup of tea?" he spoke. "Let alone 5?"

The glare that was sent his way could've knocked a man cold out and Rory stumbled backwards raising his hands in defence.

"Don't you think you should shut up?!" The Doctor snapped back, his thick Scottish accent reverberating off the walls.

"Well, I was just trying to-"

"Trying to do what Rory," The Doctor cut him off, "What were you trying to do?!"

"Wow, you're really Scottish..." Rory gulped.

"Oh, how racist!"

"Doctor you're not even a human being!"

"Oh yeah, pick on the Time Lord. That's racist too!"

"All I'm saying is lay down on the sugar, Doctor. I would know, I'm a doctor."

"No. No you do not say that, I say that!" the alien aggressively set down his mug of tea and stood up, "I am The Doctor!"

Rory scowled, "Yes but you're not an actual doctor."

"Yes I am, I fix things!" The Doctor said childishly.

"Yes, but you aren't a medical doctor like me!" Rory yelled.

"I know." The Doctor said as if it was obvious all along.

Rory nodded, "Good."

Yet he decided to continue his pointless argument, "I'd still be a better medical doctor than you any day."

Rory fumed and picked up The Doctor's mug threateningly, "Right that's it, one more word and I'm pouring your stupid tea into the sink."

The Doctor had a nonchalant look on his face, "Okay."

"I'm not joking," Rory persisted pathetically.

"Yeah I know." he replied without a care in the world.

Rory slowly tipped the mug downwards.

"Okay." The Doctor stepped forwards and placed how hands on Rory's shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rory asked, looking down at these hands nervously.

"For being mean."

"Cool, Doctor. Thanks." Rory smiled sheepishly.

"I also wanna say..."

"Yes..."

"That I accept the fact that I'm way better than you in most things."

With that, the Time Lord brought Rory close in a hug but pulled away briefly. "Nope, I'll never get used to it."

"Get used to what?" Rory asked, confused by this turn of events.

"Hugging. I hate it."

"Oh." Rory looked around.

"But I draw the line at Clara, for sure." The Doctor pointed out.

"Cool." Rory stuttered, "Yeah I was gonna ask about Clara."

"What about her?" The Doctor frowned.

"She's soufflé girl." from saying this, Rory promptly received a slap on the face. "Um, ouch!" he yelled, clutching his cheek.

"Keep up Roranicus, keep up! We established that. The real question is," The Doctor began, leaning closer, "why am I here?"

"Um..." Rory coughed at this close proximity.

"I was gonna take Clara to a 50s bop, full of converse - ooh, my tenth face would've liked that - and motorbikes and frilly skirts." The Doctor continued. "I remember the Tardis telling me she takes me where I need to go... I need to be here... But what for?"

"..."

"Has anything been a bit weird lately?"

Rory frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on!" The Doctor paced around. "Aliens, - well apart from good-looking ones like me - weird slogans following you around everywhere?"

"What?"

"Long story."

Rory stayed silent and a thoughtful look inhabited his face. "Well," he began.

"Well?" The Doctor urged.

"There are the dreams." Rory finished as The Doctor's silver eyebrows arched lower than before.

"Dreams?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am incredibly sorry for the long wait and I'm sure some of you fanfictionites got incredibly impatient with me. Basically I had writers block and I also couldn't update frequently as my phone got confiscated like 3 times. Anyways, here's the next part of the story. Thanks again for all the views and reviews, my friends. Peace out.  
P.S. There's gonna be some girl-talk in this chapter. I thought the two best companions in the history of Doctor Who should get to know each other better.

-

"You're good with kids."

Clara jumped to see Amy leaning on the doorframe of the small child-sized bedroom.

Quickly recovering, she spoke. "Um. Yeah. I used to babysit some family friends... I'm a teacher now."

"Cool." Amy said as she walked into the room, "What do you teach?"

"English." Clara replied.

Amy came over to sit next to Clara on the windowsill and playfully nudged her with her shoulder. "Ooh. So we've got another writer in the business."

"No, no, I'm more of a - " Clara stopped in realisation and her eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"What's wrong," Amy laughed, "Looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Amy... Amelia Jessica Pond..." Clara mused, thinking back to the earlier conversation outside the Tardis.

"Are you alright there?" Amy furrowed her eyebrows.

All of a sudden Clara's face perked up and she turned to the Scottish woman beside her. "Of course! Amelia Pond! Amelia Pond-Williams! The author!"

"Oh. Yeah, I write books."

"No kidding," Clara laughed in excitement, "You're one of my favourite authors of all time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have no idea how famous your books are in 2015. I'm doing Summer Falls with my year 7's."

"Wow. It's glad to know I make it in the future. You know, a lot of my story lines might be seen as a bit weird and extrovert, as they are based on my life with El Doctor." Amy laughed. "People in this time don't really embrace creativity."

"I know, right." Clara squealed, then squeezed her cheeks to contain her excitement. "Wow. I'm sitting next to Amelia Williams. Wait 'til Artie hears about this."

"Artie?"

"Never mind..."

"So how long have you known The Doctor?" Amy questioned, changing the subject.

"Ever since bowties were cool." Clara smiled to herself, earning a reminiscent chuckle from the woman next to her. "I was 24 when I met The Doctor, I'm 28 now. About 4 years." she finished, "Or more if you count all that time on the Tardis... Time is relative, or so The Doctor says. I've never really understood it myself."  
Clara played with the hem of her ankle length skirt and bit her lip shyly.

"A lot has changed." Amy supplied.

"Tell me about it," Clara answers as her chuckle slowly died down into a sigh.

"Why did you stay with The Doctor even though he was so... different?" Amy tilted her head in curiosity. "That's hardly an easy transition, y'know with the new FACE and all. And he's - no offence to him - but he's grey!"

For a moment, Clara seemed unsure of what to say. Hesitantly, she began.

"It took me a bit of reminding from Vastra..." she paused to clarify that Amy knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah I've met her. I don't think anyone can forget that image..." Amy mock-grimaced and nodded for Clara to go on.

"Anyway, it took me some wise words to realise that this man was still the same person I lov-"

Awkward silence. Clara speedily recovered and spat out her new ending quickly, "...to realise that he was still the same as before... But just... New face and all." she stuttered nervously and began to blush.

Amy Pond just nodded, barely convinced that Clara was planning on ending her sentence the way she had just done.

"And were your doubts influenced by the fact that The Doctor looked significantly OLDER perhaps?" she questioned with a smug grin.

Clara sighed in defeat, "Well...yes."

"Hmmm. I mean, he's grey!" the Scottish woman joked again, but seeing the way in which Clara's smile faltered, she nudged the woman's side gently.

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

No reply.

"You loved him, didn't you? The old him..." Amy realised.

After a minute, Clara spoke up. "And I think I still do. This him. Even more."

Amy smiled sympathetically, "I definitely didn't miss your verbal slip-up earlier, Oswald, but I didn't want to press."

Clara chuckled sheepishly.

"Is it because he looks old? Is that why you won't tell him how you feel, because I can read people well, and you've got 'I love you' written all over you."

The other woman nodded, "But that's the thing! He IS old. Nothing has changed. Bow-tie was old too... I just don't know WHAT to feel." Clara slumped her shoulders.

She continued, "I had someone else for a while. After Bow-tie became... Eyebrows - I had a boyfriend: Danny... But he died."

Amy put a hand on Clara's shoulder comfortingly as the girl went on.

"But towards the end I realised I loved Danny... But I just wasn't 'in love' with him. He was only in my life to take my mind off The Doctor. I even wanted to leave the Tardis loads of times when I got angry but I just couldn't stay mad at him.

"The Doctor said himself; something isn't an addiction unless you try to stop it. And boy, have I tried... "

Amy used this opportunity to speak. "If it's any consolation, I think The Doctor feels even stronger towards you."

"Really? How?" Clara laughed in doubt.

"Those eyes," Amy simply stated. "I see how he looks at you. The way he went all stiff when you put your hand on his... He's in looooove." the mischievous Scot sang.

"Wow. I didn't know you were so observant." Clara murmured.

"But seriously, you should tell that man how you feel, Clara." Amy turned serious as the two of them sat perched on the window sill.

"And what about when I leave one day?" Clara argued. "It'll break his hearts."

"Don't think about the consequences, Clara! Live now, love now, and it'll all be worth it. Today is a gift..."

"...that's why it's called the present." Clara finished with a reassured smile.

She snorted, "Discussing my love life with Amelia Williams. Not how I thought I'd spend my day."

"You travel with The Doctor, you should know by now that nothing ever goes as planned."

The two women laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay once again I'm soo sorry for the wait. There were some… issues with uploading the chapter that I won't go into but I really should be posting more frequently now. Unfortunately, frequently could mean anywhere from once or twice a week to every 2 weeks! SORRY AGAIN guys. I made this chapter quite long, okay VERY long to make up for it. Even though I really don't deserve it, please review & all that good stuff

* * *

"Doctor you weren't even listening that time!" Rory protested

The Doctor ran his hand down his face, sending his droopy bags and mouth in the same direction.

"I'm sorry but that squeaky voice, it's so hard to focus on!" he moaned.

"My voice isn't even that high!" Rory squealed

"Certainly isn't that deep either!" The Doctor scoffed

"That's just your Scottish judgement."

"Sure thing. Now just repeat your stupid story or I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY SHOE!" the Time Lord roared.

Rory commenced shortly with, "So in my dreams, I wake in this… room…"

"Describe the room." The Doctor pressed, gesturing with his bony hand.

"I- I – can't. It's just this room!" Rory stuttered.

"Wow, not vague at all."

"But no. I can't describe it because it looks different every time… and there's always a woman."

The Doctor raised his brow, "A woman?"

"Yeah. A woman with a funny name. She dresses a bit like Mary Poppins? And she wears red lipstick…"

The Doctor's facial expression changed from that of curiosity to sheer horror.

"What?" Rory enquired.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happens in the room. The people there; the things that you see or hear … Anything." The Doctor demanded, standing up."

"Amy's there. Mark and Melanie."

The Doctor nodded, urging him to continue.

"And the woman, she always takes the kids to a separate room. We aren't allowed to see them for days or even weeks, and then when they come back they look exactly the way they did when they left."

A pause.

"And how long have you been having the dreams?"

"Every night. I'm experimented on; the weird lady, she comes and puts something in my mind… and it burns. And I feel all … I feel as if I've lived for years and years and I see faces that aren't mine but they're me. I feel it, I feel everything they feel.

The Doctor started inching closer towards Rory, eyeing him warily as he spoke.

"What? Seriously, you need to stop looking at me all funny when I stay stuff." Rory complained.

"We need to get Amy and Clara downstairs now."

* * *

Clara was reading one of Amy's books as the author in question picked up scattered toys and discarded crayons lying on the floor when Rory came to the door in an apparent state of urgency.

"The Doctor needs you two. Now." He announced

"Sure thing husband." Amy got up and kissed Rory's cheek affectionately. Clara smiled politely as she passed him and walked beside Amy.

"Sometimes I gotta remind him that I'm not gonna run off with some other guy in New York. There's been some situations like that before we got married." the Scot remarked.

"I heard that." Rory muttered from behind the pair.

"Congratulations moron!" Amy retorted and turned to Clara, "Oh,that married couple banter."

"Trust me, I often have to whip that old stick insect back into shape." Clara chuckled as she took hurried steps down the stairs.

As the trio congregated with the fourth member of the group, they found steaming mugs of tea waiting for them on the coffee table.

"I don't normally do tea. Way too domestic!" The Doctor grimaced and lifted his own mug.

"Mmhmm-"Amy raised an eyebrow and took a sip of tea. She didn't even last half a second before she spat it out again. "God, how much sugar did you put in here?!" she shrieked.

"Oh, about 2 cubes…" the alien whistled, looking furtively around the room.

"More like 200." Clara grunted. "Where's your water?" she asked, turning to Rory.

He pulled three bottles of water from the fridge and handed each person one. The Doctor only just smiled and winked at his companion again.

"Fine. More for me!" he boasted before downing 4 mugs of dangerously sweet tea in a record time of 5 seconds.

"Yet he won't go neat alcohol." Amy shook her head as she remembered when his eleventh incarnation spat out French wine in their picnic by Lake Silencio, before he very characteristically went and got himself killed. Except the same man was walking around a Utah diner with a straw sticking from the side of his mouth. What a complicated that that was!

The Doctor grinned childishly again and put the mugs down before his expression suddenly turned melancholic.

"We need to discuss something extremely important." he said in a hushed growl.

After Rory had described the events of his dreams to the confused group for the fifth time, the Doctor finally spoke up.

"Now what I don't understand is why you are the only one that has these dreams."

"He's not."

Heads turned to the source of the voice. Clara.

"I don't understand." The Doctor frowned.

"I have dreams that I'm trapped in a room… With Missy and she experiments on me." she paused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The Doctor yelled.

"I didn't think it was important. Weird things happen when we're travelling in space, I just thought it was my subconscious creating images."

The Doctor let out a huge huff of air exasperatedly. "Everything's important! Remember Christmas! The dream crabs that were eating our brains while putting us in a nice cosy world we believed was real!"

Amy grimaced in disgust before quickly composing herself to speak, "I have the dreams to.. And sometimes I have them when I'm awake."

The Doctor turned to Amy when she said this.

"The lady, Missy you said she was called, she- " the Scottish redhead stopped abruptly as her face turned a deathly white.

"Amy?" Rory gasped, running to feel his wife's clammy forehead. "Amy, what's wrong?"

There was silence on her end before she let out a groan and whimpered an inaudible sentence.

"What was that? Speak louder!" The Doctor urged.

"My head. It burns, it burns, Doctor. Help me . . ."

"She has a fever." Rory exclaimed in panic and pulled out a stethoscope from an unknown source in his pockets.

"Ah…" The Doctor smiled.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Oh nothing," The Doctor very inappropriately began to chuckle, "it's just that I used to do that a lot – my tenth face."

Daggers went flying in the Doctor's direction from the three hot glares he received – yes, even Amy had the energy to scowl infuriatingly at her Scottish associate.

"Doctor, what's happening to Amy?" Clara demanded.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied, whipping out his sonic screwdriver.

"She's burning up!" Rory diagnosed as the Doctor scanned Amy.

"Oh she's burning alright."

As he took a second scan, the sonic flicked upwards, unclenching it's claw and a crestfallen look fell upon the Doctor's face.

"Doctor?"

Silence.

"Doctor! What's wrong?! What's the signal?" Rory persisted, "What's wrong WITH MY WIFE?"

The Doctor mournfully raised his head. "I'm so sorry Rory."

"Why? Is Amy okay?"

Just before the alien was about to speak again, horror flashed across his face.

"Oh no!" he whispered, and rushed out of the room onto the stairs.

"Doctor, where're you going?!" Clara shouted after him as she followed; Rory close behind, holding his wife bridal-style in his arms.

"Quick, tell me. Where do the kids sleep? Where?!"

Rory cocked his head to the right on the small landing and the Doctor promptly barged into the first room and pulled back the covers to both beds.

"Doctor, what are you doing? Mark and Melanie are both aslee-" Rory growled but paused when he turned on the lamp and saw the beds were empty.

"Well where did they go?" Clara pondered.

The Doctor spun 360° on the spot, pointing the sonic outwards, then came to a stop when the device beeped at the area the beds were in.

"I don't understand, I'm scanning for additional life signals and they are showing, yet the children aren't physically in the room."

He scratched his head and moved closer to one of the beds.

"Maybe they're invisible, or tiny or in some sort of perception filter…" The Doctor trailed off as his hand came into contact with something wet and slimy on the mattress, then stepping back to see a small puddle of the substance beside the bed and scanned it. Horror was etched upon his face as he ran his palm over Melanie's bed and scanned his hand.

The sonic screwdriver flicked upwards as the Time Lord gauged his reading.

"Doppelganger DNA. A rough copy of the original human form. This shouldn't be here…"

"I'm sorry, what?" Clara looked utterly baffled as to what her best-friend was on about.

He turned to Rory. "Rory, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Rory started to stutter. "Why do you keep saying that, why are you sorry?"

"Because your children aren't real."

Confusion became apparent on Rory and Clara's faces.

"And neither is your wife…" The Doctor finished, flashing his screwdriver aggressively towards (the now standing) Amelia Pond.

It took her a second to realise what was happening and her eyes widened in fear despite her poorly conditions.

"Rory?" was the last thing that Amy managed to whimper before she collapsed into a puddle of pale, slimy goo under the glow of the sonic screwdriver.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay somebody please tell me what just happened!" Clara hissed in a bewildered fashion.

Rory seethed, "What did you do to Amy? Where are my kids?!"

"Rory listen!" The Doctor boomed, "None of them were really here, and are in terrible danger right now – especially Amy. Considering her doppelganger's conditions, the real her is probably undergoing something terribly wrong. So I advise you calm down, SHUT UP, and think straight so that maybe I can SAVE THE DAY and FIND your FAMILY!"

Rory just pressed his lips together in frustration and exhaled loudly.

"Wrong time to ask this," Clara stepped up meekly, "but what's a doppelganger?"

"They're an alien race that copy people's biological make up to give themselves an identical physical form. Given the right sonic frequency, I can explode them, as you've just seen happen to Ganger Amy."

"I see…" Clara bit her nails, "So is that what's happened to Mark and Melanie?"

"Yes, unfortunately, the real kids have probably been taken and then copied using ganger technology. They self-destructed before we got here." The Doctor stole a glance at his grief-stricken companion, Rory.

"We'll find them Rory, I promise." The Doctor laid a hand on the man's tense shoulder. "Everything about me might be different, but I still work hard to protect the people I love."

"Yeah Doctor, I know. Thank you." Rory smiled.

Quickly returning to the action, The Doctor scanned the sticky puddle of Amy on the ground and brought his sonic into eye-view.

"I've tracked down the source of the ganger technology."

"Does this mean we can find Amy and the kids?"

"Yes, we just need to hook the signal to the TARDIS and it should lead us right to the exact spot where Amy, Mark and Melanie might be."

"Doctor what do the dreams mean?" Rory inquired.

"I'm not sure, but I'm curious…"

With that, The Doctor tore out of the room, Clara closely in tow.

"Come on," she called back to Rory, "I think we're going back to the TARDIS!"

The group of three quickly made their way out of the house, (Rory running back to lock the doors and turn off the lights) and up to the TARDIS doors. The Doctor unlocked it with his key and stepped in, gesturing for his partners to follow.

Rory took a moment to adjust to his surroundings.

"I see it's still bigger on the inside." He joked.

"Uh huh…" was The Doctor's reply.

"It looks cooler than your old design." the man gawped again, staring at the spinning rotors at the top of the piston that was situated in the middle of the main console.

"Yeah." The Doctor said, absent-mindedly, the sound of clicking in the background to show he was busy. "Ah, done!"

Clara looked the Doctor's way and joined him at the TARDIS scanner. "You've found the location then? Where Amy is?"

"Yep."

Rory proceeded to step forward at this, but promptly stopped as all colour drained from his face and he began to sweat.

* * *

The first thing Amy registered when she awoke was the feeling of cold metal below her. And was she falling? No she couldn't be, she was strapped to a large metal bed of sorts which was currently in a diagonal position. Yet one sense screamed louder than any other she was feeling: her head was pounding.

A life monitor beeped beside Amy but it hurt indescribably when she sharply turned her head to look at it. Nearby she thought she could hear… singing? A woman's voice. Memories and thoughts were trying to collect themselves in her brain, but it felt full. It felt crammed with memories she couldn't even remember experiencing in her lifetime. Suddenly, a wave of fear washed over Amy and she began to panic, tossing frantically, trying to escape from her bonds.

A woman wearing far too much lipstick with an extremely defined jaw walked over to Amy's (bed)side.

"Ah… She's finally awake!" An excited Scottish accent met Amy's ears and she scrunched her face up.

"Where am I?" Amy growled through gritted teeth. "I was in my children's bedroom with The Doctor and Rory and Clara. Now I'm here, what's happening?"

"Well you see Amelia, I just can't tell you that." The woman wickedly replied.

"But you've from my dreams. You aren't real."

"Oh don't be silly, of course I'm real!" the woman feigned offence. "I've never been a figment of your imagination."

The woman skipped around, Amy's eyes following every movement she made.

"You see, here's what I did." She began, "I first made doppelgangers of you and your cosy little family. I believe you've come into contact with them before, am I right?"

"Go on." Amy scowled.

"Anyway, I crammed recent memories of yours into your tiny brains. Keep you believing that life was real."

"You can't do that!" Amy protested

"Oh but the thing is, you believed that all this was your dreams, when what you thought was real was not. You've been here for over a year, you and your family. This is the reality, Amelia. Everything you or your husband have seen or heard when you are asleep in this world is fake. I've set your brains to be linked with your doppelganger brains so you are left unsuspecting. You were supposed to be asleep for a little while longer, but a certain sonic technology has interrupted that." the unidentified woman snarled.

"The Doctor…" Amy muttered to herself, confused.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got him and his little girlfriend covered. They're bound to come searching for you soon enough. I also monitor your ganger life. See what that thing is up to…"

"Who are you?" Amy asked. "Where's my husband?"

"Oh what the hell, my name is Missy and your husband is not here right now." Missy replied nonchalantly.

"Well where is he?" Amy demanded.

"He's having his biology re-written."

"What do you mean RE-WRITTEN?!"

"I'm changing him into a Time Lord. There aren't enough around here. Of course I'll still have to figure out a way to make him evil but we'll cross that road when we get to it."

"No." Amy shook her head stubbornly, "The Doctor is gonna stop you. You won't get away with it!"

"Oh but I already have!" Missy cackled, sidestepping to reveal two beds similar to Amy's own.

Amy gasped as she saw Clara on a metal experimenting bed of her own. The Doctor was hooked up into some sort of machine in the middle of the room, yellow energy swirling up to fill the capacity of an air-tight medicinal pouch.

"Where do you think I got all that regenerative energy from, hmm?" Missy gave a wide, toothy grin.

"But The Doctor and Clara, and Rory. They're not here. They're on their way to get me."

"Oh Amy," Missy sighed, "I thought it'd be obvious by now."

She moved her face agitatingly close to Amy's own.

"None of that life is real. That Rory. That Doctor. That Clara. They. Aren't. Real."

* * *

Without prior warning Rory fell to the ground and began to convulse violently. Having seen the sudden chaos in the reflection on the piston in front of her, Clara speedily turned around and rushed to Rory's aid.

"Oh my god, Rory's what's wrong?"

The Doctor took out his sonic and ran the laser up and down Rory's thrashing body.

"What's happening to him Doctor?" Clara repeated.

The Doctor scrutinised his screwdriver for the long part of 5 seconds before putting it back inside his coat.

"He seems to be burning on the inside, similar to how the Amy Ganger was."

Clara urged him to elaborate and the Time Lord stood up to circle the centre console.

"His body is brimming with energy. He's emitting in copious quantities, his body can't take it."

"So what do we do?" Clara gasped as he tried to hold down Rory's constant flailing.

"There's nothing we can do-"

The Doctor's sentence was cut short as Rory suddenly exploded into a white puddle of gloop.

"He was a doppelganger!" Clara's mouth was agape with horror as he wiped "Rory" off of her jacket and out of the ends of her hair.

"Yeah, I figured from the scan. And his face went pale like Amy's. Except what's happening to him is far, far worse."

Clara creased her brow.

"The energy being put in him… It's time energy – specifically regenerative energy."

"From a Time Lord…" Clara suggested.

"Exactly, and who's the only other Time Lord you and I know?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows and ran around the console steadily, flicking switches.

Clara's eyes went wider than satellite dishes, "Missy."

The Doctor nodded.


End file.
